Sent to her Soulmate
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: One night Hermione couldn't sleep and was thinking about who her soulmate could be; Harry heard her and waved his wand as he spoke, 'Happiness must be found, for this traveler before me. Send her far from here and to the place to where she can be most loved.' Part 2 is coming. "Life is a Journey," part 2 to Sent to her Soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

Sent to her Soulmate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 1

Hermione Granger was in the tent with her two best friends; on the run, as well as hunting for horcruxes. It was nearing midnight and she could not sleep; not even with Ron Weasley as look out that night. With a great sigh, she pushed herself up from lying down and glanced around for something to do.

Books were losing their appeal for answers. It was then she heard a voice from long ago; it was last year when she heard Lavender talking with another housemate about finding one's soulmate. It was enough to cause Hermione to want to laugh, but at that moment; she was willing to do almost anything to pass the time.

Lavender's voice came into mind, _"All you need to do, is close your eyes. Focus upon your inner eye and will yourself to see your soulmate."_

"Here goes nothing," said Hermione.

She closed her eyes and started focus upon her breathing; to where it had become deeper and deeper, and then looked within herself.

"Who is my soulmate?"

What Hermione did not know was that her other friend was up and heard her talking. Harry Potter made his way towards Hermione's side of the tent. He had heard talk for the Weasleys about them wanting her to marry the youngest boy out of all of them; which happened to be Ron, who Harry believed that Hermione would be stuck in an unhappy marriage. He was hoping for this moment; after picking up one of many books that were the tent and finding a spell that would send anyone to where they could be the most happiness.

"I'm sorry Hermione," whispered Harry. "You will thank me one day." He then opened the book to the marked page; he picked up his wand and started waving it towards her, "Beatitudo quaeratur, hoc mihi patuit. Mitte illam cadere posse hinc ad locum ubi maxime diligeretur."

As Harry was casting his spell; Hermione was lost within her mind, where she saw a very tall male with medieval archer look. She also saw that he looked very close to what she knew of Draco Malfoy; meaning he had long blond-white hair and blue eyes, but the only difference was that he had pointy ears.

She heard Harry's voice when he said that he was sorry and that he hoped that she would thank him one day; she opened her eyes when she saw his wand movement, and aimed it towards her. She was about to yell at her best friend; who was more like a brother when she heard what he had said with the spell. It caused her to close her throat up from talking. As the yellow-orange color had hit her; her tears had started flowing from her eyes, hoping that Harry knew what he was doing.

"Stay safe; Hermione," Harry said before the light had engulfed everything within the tent. When the light had faded; he saw that his friend was no longer where she was, nor her wand and beaded bag that she had been carrying. "Good luck."

After a moment had passed; Ron Weasely had come into the tent and looked around; when he saw Harry standing there, "What happened, where is Hermione?"

Harry shrugged, "Don't know, but she might have been testing a spell out." He hated lying to his best friend, but he was only doing this to save Hermione from doing something that she would hate herself later for, "I think we're going to have to break camp tomorrow and head out."

"Will we meet up with Hermione later then," asked Ron.

Harry gave his friend a sad look, "I don't think so Ron; wherever she had gone, I hope it's far safer than it was here."

With heated anger upon Ron's face, "I hope you know what you're doing Harry! I was to marry that girl after this war was over."

Harry glanced away from his friend and asked, "But would you have been happy?"

This caused the fire to leave Ron; who seemed to be in deep thought, "You might be right, Harry. I might have cheated on her or something; she was always within her books, she would hate to be like my mother."

Harry smirked; he knew that he did something right, then.

"I'll see you in the morning, Ron." As Harry made his way towards the opening of the tent; making it his turn for watch out duty.

xXx

Once the light was gone; she glanced around the place that she had found herself in, she noticed that she was standing outside of what looks like a thick forest. Hermione then heard a sound of horses running towards her; this caused her to turn around and saw a group of thirteen or so men, who were smaller than her and an older and taller man making their way towards her.

The grey man came closer to her and glanced down, "Miss Hermione Granger; what are you doing here?"

This caused Hermione to look up towards the voice that she knew; from her years at Hogwarts, with disbelief within her eyes, "Professor Dumbledore?"

The aged wizard sighed and climbed off of his horse and walked towards the young woman, "I'm no longer that man; Hermione, I'm known as Gandalf the Grey. A traveling wizard upon Middle Earth."

"Middle, what?"

Gandalf glared, "I know that you have enjoyed reading your books Ms. Granger but do keep up, even your teachers didn't say anything about you being slow at learning new things."

"Sorry sir," stuttered Hermione. "I would have been more alert if Harry hadn't sent me here."

This caused the wizard to glanced at her with all the attention that she needed, "Young Mr. Potter sent you here? Do you know what he had said?"

"Yeah," answered Hermione. "He spoke in Latin, but he said;'Happiness must be found, for this traveler before me. Send her far from here and to the place to where she can be most loved.'"

Gandalf mumbled, "Oh dear, what were you thinking about at that moment?"

She glanced down like a troubled child, "I was thinking about who would be my soulmate."

The wizard then walked into the forest; hearing another voice within the wind, which Hermione was able to hear part of it. He then turned around towards the young woman, "You coming here is no accident; it seems your soulmate is within this world, and you are near to where you can find him. Tell me; what does he look like?"

Hermione blushed, "He looks like Draco Malfoy with pointy ears."

This caused Gandalf to laugh, "You are indeed on your way to your soulmate; I'll let you know, he is a High Warrior Elf. He is known as Legolas Greenleaf; Prince of Mirkwood, and a very skilled archer."

The Dwarves were making a ruckus at the entrance to the forest; the wizard went on to say, "I must defuse them or they will be angry for having you part of their company; even though it will be for a short while, they don't like women being a part of their adventures." This caused an angry look upon Hermione's face but followed her old headmaster to where they had left the Dwarves. "What's the meaning of all this bickering?"

One of the Dwarves with long hair and beard walked towards the wizard, "Why is this woman here, Gandalf?"

The man alone told Hermione that he was the leader of the Dwarves; for the way he spoke and stood before the great wizard, like Gandalf. Who said, "She is here to help you through the forest, Thorin. She is one of my old students; who also is a magic weaver, known as a witch."

An elder dwarf made his way over to them and asked, "What is she supposed to do, Gandalf. We have you to help us through the forest and everything else."

The aged wizard sighed, "Middle Earth has called me to help somewhere else; which means that Hermione is here to help you along."

This caused the elder dwarf to face the young woman, "Hello Hermione; my name is Balin and this is Thorin Oakenshield, our leader of our company," he then pointed to one of the better-looking Dwarves within the group.

With a smile upon her lips, "I'm Hermione Granger; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Thorin grumbled, "We shall see about that, Lady Granger," then he made his way towards the forest; where he lead his men and a small man that she learned from him; as a Hobbit known as Bilbo Baggins. She followed the Hobbit and the Dwarves into the forest; as she heard, Gandalf riding away upon his horse.


	2. Chapter 2

Sent to her Soulmate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 2

During Hermione's walk into the dark forest; she found herself getting tired, which was unlike her but then again; she hardly slept when she needed to. Plus not knowing what her friend; Harry, had planned on something like this to her. As she found herself sitting upon a boulder; she sat and watched the Dwarves yelled at each other, as if the lot of them had drank some alcohol of some kind. Just like a pair of students have done; after the Quidditch game, from years long passed.

As she sat there; she had noticed Bilbo climbing up a tree, it had caused something inside of her to go after him. So with clouded mind; Hermione had gotten upon her feet, and started up the tree after the Hobbit. It was then that she had noticed that the feeling of lightheadedness had started to go away; as the air had gotten better, it was then she knew that there was something wrong with the forest.

Once her head had broke through the canopy of the trees; she gasped the air as if she was drinking the life back into her. She then opened her eyes and glanced around; seeing everything from far off distance, it was when she heard Bilbo next to her.

"That's it; the Lonely Mountain," as he pointed to the only mountain before them.

She asked, "Is that where your group is going?"

Bilbo smiled, "Yeah; we should climb down and tell the others."

As the two had made their way down the trees; the Hobbit heard something off to the side, where they saw that the Dwarves had been captured by giant spiders. It was enough to see why her friend; Ron Weasley, was afraid of them back in their second year. The ones that were around the Forbidden Forest.

The two remaining people from the company glanced at each other; trying to figure out what they should do for their friends, they knew that they were close to running out of time for their friends. Hermione fished out her wand; as Bilbo did the same with his sword, he then glanced down and picked up a rock and throw it across the forest. This caused many of the spiders to chase after the sound; leaving one behind, who was trying to go after the chubby looking dwarf. With a wave of Hermione's wand; she zap at it, which caused it to turn around. Bilbo ran towards it and raised his sword and started hacking at the eight-legged creature.

Hermione sighed in relief; when she saw Bilbo cutting the cocoons of what was holding the Dwarves, and sending them down onto the ground. She cast a spell for her to glide down, towards the ground at a slow speed. Once she was upon the ground; she helped cut open the cocoons with a swipe of her wand, freeing the Dwarves from within. Each one of them came out with their weapons raised; for another attack from the spiders, which came upon them within moments after the last dwarf was upon the ground.

Thorin yelled, "Attack!"

As one; the Dwarves attacked like one unit, like a military attack force. This caused Hermione to stop for a moment to ahh at them; it was then she heard something flying through the air and hit one of the spiders that were trying to make its way towards her, she then turned around and saw an arrow had hit the creature. It had made her realized that she was not following the ways of Moody; to always be alert, Hermione then turned around and saw a body jumping from tree to tree. It was blurred at first; until she noticed that it was the man from her vision, the very one before Harry had sent her to this world.

She whispered a gasp; as she watching him move, like the skateboarders that she had seen on her summer vacations at home. While he was firing arrows at the massive spiders; which were dropping, as fast as they were moving. Once they had all became dead; the long blond haired man came to a stop before Thorin, with an arrow within his bow and ready to use it on the leader of the company.

"Don't move, Dwarf or I will find yourself with an arrow within you," growled out the blond elf.

"Please," asked Hermione. Which caused the blond to glance towards the only woman before him. "Please; Legolas. Don't kill any of them; they were making their way through the forest to get to their homelands," at least that was what she had gathered from talking to a few of them.

He lowered the bow and faced her, "How do you know my name," as he asked in wonder.

With a blush upon her cheeks, "Gandalf the Grey told me."

This caused the elf to look around, "Where is he; there is much I need to say to him?"

"I'm sorry; Prince Legolas, he has gone to other lands to help others that needed him the most. He has sent me to walk with the Dwarves through the forest; until they had reached the other side," she then glanced down. "This was my job."

One of the guards asked, "What should we do, my Prince?"

The leader of the elves looked around for a moment, "Take them to the Woodland Realm!" The Elven guards moved around the Dwarves and lead them through the forest, "Not you, my lady," said Legolas. "You are with me." He then put his arrow back within the others; placed the bow through his arm and over his head, he then wrapped his arm around hers. "You are to tell me, who you are."

Hermione took a deep breath before answering, "I'm Hermione Granger; I'm a magic weaver, as Gandalf has stated to me."

A smirk found its way upon the breathtaking man; who was close to her, "Your clothes says more than that Lady Granger, you're not from around here, are you?"

She sighed, "No, I'm not."

After a while of silence between the two of them; he asked, "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

This caused Hermione to look at him from the corner of her eye, "I don't know if I can."

The prince was not happy to hear this, but willing to let go until they were facing his father. After a while of walking, they found their way to the bridge that would them to the doors of the Woodland Realm. Once inside the gates; he ordered his men to lead the Dwarves down to the dungeons, while he took Thorin and Hermione to the throne room.

Hermione kept her head down; even while the leader of the Dwarves was trying to look at her face, trying to figure why the elf was taking her with him. Thorin had not seen anything special with her; just a woman, who can do magic.

When the group found themselves in throne room; where the three stood before the King of the Elves, who glanced at the three of them.

"Legolas," purred the king. "Who have you brought to me?"

The prince that first shoved the dwarf forward to where the king could see his face; when Legolas spoke, "I had found them in the woods, father."

The king walked off of his throne and circled the dwarf, "It has been many a year, Thorin Oakenshield." Then he turned towards his; the woman that Legolas has not letting go of, he walked closer to her and used his knuckle to lift her chin up to see her face. "Miss Granger?"

This caused her to look at the elf before her a bit and gasped; as she nearly fell to the floor, if Legolas had not held onto her. "Mr. Malfoy!"

The king wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist; until he felt that she was not going to fall and stepped away from her, as he pulled away he saw something with his eyes. At a closer look; he saw that it was a golden thread, connecting his elven son to the girl that he knew from another life. He knew then that he would have to treat the girl much better than he ever did in his other life.

"That was another lifetime, Miss Granger. I am known as King Thranduil now."

"Father," as Legolas was trying to get the king's attention. "What is going on, and how do you know this woman?"

Thorin looked on; keeping quiet, as he also wanted to know.

Thranduil glanced at Hermione, "First; let's put her on the throne, she looks like she needs to rest her legs."

This caused the prince to raise his eyebrows as he heard this but did what he was told. After Hermione was led to the chair; Legolas stood before her, as if guarding her from the others within the room.

"Don't worry my son, no one is going to take her from you," purred the elder elf.

"Tell me what's going on? How do you know this woman," yelled Legolas.

Thranduil sighed, "I and a wizard; who is known as Gandalf, had come from another world. Where we had both died to it. The next thing we knew, we woke up here with lives already living for us. This was long before you were born; Legolas, you are my son. But I still remember my old life; where I wasn't a good man, following the steps of a mad man that wanted to kill people like Miss Granger here."

Thorin growled out, "Why because she is a magic weaver?"

"No; it was the how she became the witch that was the issue, for she was not born of it from two magical parents. Like myself had been."

Hermione had then glanced up, "You still believe in that?"

"No Miss Granger," purred Thranduil; as he moved closer to the throne, but stopped next to his son. "It was the cause of my death. Plus I see a deep connection between you and Legolas, here. A sort of connection that I could never break, not even I try; for if I did, he would die."

Both younger people glanced at each other before Hermione turned towards the king, "You knew?"

"My dear, I see the golden thread joining you two together," stated Thranduil.

This caused Legolas to glance at his father questionably, "What are the two of you talking about?"

The king raised his hand and rested it upon his son's shoulder; as he looked into his stormy blue eyes, "She is your soulmate, son. The golden thread of your souls have latched onto each other; neither one of you can live without the other."

This got the young elf to look at Hermione with longing and wonder, "What should I do," asked Legolas.

Thranduil leaned into his son and whispered, "Mary the girl, claim her, and never let her go."

At that moment as both blond elves glanced up towards Hermione; she felt like she was prey to a couple of starving wolves. She knew then that her life was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Sent to her Soulmate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 3

Prince Legolas of Mirkwood was studying the woman that his father; Thranduil, had told him that the woman before him was his soulmate. Something that he really did not believe in. Sure he believed in destiny; it was something that it was taught to all the Elves, but soulmate was something that one experience once in a lifetime.

Thranduil then pulled away from his son. "Your mother was mine," stated the king. Who then turned towards Thorin; who has been quiet for the whole ordeal, "As for you, dwarf. Why have you come to my kingdom?"

With fire behind the shorter man, "I'm only passing through, Thranduil." Then he glanced over; where Hermione was sitting upon the throne, "Why is she so special for the likes of you?"

"She's my son's soul mate; why was she traveling with you," asked the older blond.

Thorin growled, "I only met her outside of the forest; where my company was about to enter, when she came upon us. Talking to Gandalf; calling him another name, then he told me to allow her to come with us, but only while we're in the forest."

This caused Legolas to glance over towards the dwarf, "So you didn't know who she is?"

"Only that she's a magic weaver, just like Gandalf. It was all I was willing to find out," since she would have been leaving us soon any way, for the wizard only stated that she would be with us while we were in the forest. I guess he hoped that we would have run into you, so I could give her to you, or something like that."

This caused Hermione to pull herself off of the throne and walked in the middle of the platform; known at the throne room, "I'm not some property to be thrown around!"

Thranduil laughed darkly, "There is the Miss Granger that I know, I was wondering what will take for you be yourself again."

"Oh go to Hell, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Uh uh uh," taunted the elf king. "It's Thranduil and if you can't say that, just call me Thran or even Dad; for you will be marrying my son of this world."

She was angry to say the least, "Why are you doing this?"

"In this world; Granger, life means more than just the books that you read. To find someone's soulmate is something that should never push aside; for life is a split moment of the whole picture of things, so you must re-evaluate your life. Elves look at soulmates as the air that we breath," purred Thranduil.

Hermione had closed her eyes; she knew that he was telling the truth, but the side that made her, her. Had a need to question all things. It was something that she would never stop doing; it might have been the one thing that kept her alive so long, but just to rethink her life. It was something that she was going to do after the war was over; not jump through time and space, and then find herself in a far different world than her own. It was hard to grasp.

At the moment that she was thinking; Legolas came up to her and wrapped his arms around her, to where she was leaning her back towards him. He placed his hands over her waist; this caused her to come back to the real world, with a gasp upon her lips.

"Stay," whispered Legolas. "I can't lose you, not when you wander through your mind. You may never come back, to me."

This caused Hermione to become conflicted; she knew that her friend Harry had sent her here, for her to find happiness. At least it was Legolas; who was her soulmate and not his father, it would have been sickening for her.

With a sigh that escaped her lips; she placed her own hands upon Legolas', "Alright; I'll stay."

"Splendid," said Thranduil. "We are having the Festival of the Stars; where the two of you could have the marriage ritual." This caused him to turn towards the dwarf, "In the mountain of yours there are gems that sparkle like starlight; I wish to have them back and to give them to my descendants."

Thorin glared at the elf king and said something that Hermione had never heard in her life; which caused the king to yell for one of his guards, "Take him to the dungeons and let him rotate; I will wait a hundred years or more, I can wait!"

This caused a shiver as she watched the leader of the Dwarves being carted away; she knew that there was nothing that she could help him with, she was no longer in control of her life. Legolas wrapped his arms even tighter upon Hermione's body; hoping that she would enjoy his touch, to keep her grounded towards him. Hermione had glanced over her shoulder towards the one who was holding her; she was able to see that he was far different than his father, an honorable man.

She was willing to live with the choice before her; to follow through with what needed to be done, she was not going to live her life without her soulmate. She did not want to know the feeling of not to be able to breath again. Hermione nodded her head; letting Legolas know that she will be with him, for she was sent there to be happy. She will be happy, with him.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry everyone; I have been busy with being sick and writing my books. I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far.

Sent to her Soulmate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 4

King Thranduil had rushed Legolas Greenleaf and Hermione Granger to the Festival of the Stars; where the king had spoken to the rest of the woodland elves of a great honor that he would be leading a marriage ritual, for all to see.

All those that were there had seen that neither the bride or groom were dressed for the occasion, which was odd for their culture; they wanted to see a true wedding. All the subjects of the kingdom knew, it was never wise to voice their displeasures to the king. All who were gathered at the festival witnessed the joining of the bride and groom.

King Thranduil smiled; something that made Hermione nervous, "All shall witness the joining of this marriage, between my son and this woman." The great elven king glanced over those that were within the room, which was massive by any standards that were ever built upon Middle Earth. "I have seen a great golden thread of soulmates." This caused the whole room to mummer. "You all know how wonderful and a blessing to find such, within our world as of late," which sounded a bit darkly.

Hermione's blood became cold. She wanted to know at that moment, why would it be so special, but knew not to voice her words. Then a thought had occurred to her, 'Were they at war?' Then another thought had popped into her head, 'Was it important for all to find their soulmates?' She was in a middle of a wedding; her wedding. It was very hard for her to not disturb it and to ask any questions. It was nearly killing her.

The man that Hermione knew as Mr. Lucius Malfoy; had gone on to say, "I'm pleased that my son, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had found Hermione Granger, a magic weaver from a far off and distant world from our own." The king took a quick breath before going on to say, "You will not know where she is from, but know this; she will forever to be known as your future king's queen."

Hermione's lungs had stopped working at this moment; she had forgotten this tidbit, 'Queen?' Legolas; who was standing next to the woman, had nudged her with his shoulder; this caused her to start breathing, once again. The action alone had not gone unnoticed to the elven king; who gave Hermione a worried look, but saw that she would be alright; once everything was over and done with.

Thranduil turned to his right and found a servant with a silver tray in hand, which held a pair of golden wristbands and grabbed them. He brought the two bands and raised them up, for all to see and said, "These are a gift to you." This caused many of the female elves to talk very rushedly, whispered voices.

Legolas had even gasped, "Father!"

Which the king had ignored the elven women and his own son, by saying, "These bands are a symbol for all to see and WITNESS that great things will happen before you." All sound seemed to have left the room by this moment; as the king gave a smirk towards the woman before him, "Hermione Granger is no more; as you place these bands upon your skin, you will be known forever after as Hermione Greenleaf; Princess of Mirkwood."

Everything from that moment seemed to be moving much slower than normal; as Legolas placed both upon their wrists. Declaring all to see that they were from that moment in time; husband and wife.

The elven king smirked evilly, as he leaned down for Legolas to hear him, "It is a custom from where Hermione is that the husband must kiss his new wife upon her lips."

This caused the prince to give his new wife a shocked look, "I . . . I . . ."

Hermione's eyes glanced away from the stuttering man; as her cheeks seemed to lit up with a bit of red, "You don't have to, if it's not the way you should do things."

The elder blond had a fire behind his eyes; as he growled out, "You better kiss her or I shall."

Hermione turned her head towards the king of the elves had given him a glare of her own, "You shall not do anything like that to me . . ."

Before she was able to say anything more to the elder man before her; muscular arms had found their way around her body, and brought her closer to the warrior that she married and planted his lips upon hers. After a split moment of shock, Hermione had found her own arms moving on their own accord around Legolas and kissed him in return. It had nearly frighten her that she had never truly been kissed before and feared that she would have done something wrong, but it seemed that her husband did not want to end things. Once things had come to a point that they needed air the two pulled their heads away from one another and was able to see each other better.

"Wow," breathed out Hermione, for she wished to kiss him some more.

"I'm lost for words, myself," answered Legolas.

The elven king wrapped his arms around the two married couple and loudly said, "It's time for a celebration!"

The whole room gave a great sounding noise as many of the elves had called out in a different language, which Hermione believed that they were saying, 'Cheers,' in their own language. The brought a smile upon her lips; a true smile, something that she hardly had allowed in a long time.

Legolas; Prince of Mirkwood, turned towards the woman beside him. What he saw had nearly brought him to his knees; a smile that made its way into her eyes, for it was a truly a wonder to see. He thought back when he had first seen her; she had a warrior like attitude, but a lady beneath it all. He also saw evidence of her hands that she was not born of a noble birth, but she also does not act like a peasant would behave. After a moment had passed, as he was watching his wife, a call was called out that the Dwarves had escaped and he was on his way to hunt the little men down.

Hermione had seen her husband; along with some of the other elves, as well as a red head female elf running after Legolas. She did not know if she should be worried about the whole thing, or just trust the fact that he would be coming back to her.

"Don't worry," stated a deep purring voice next to her, which caused her to turn her head towards the voice and saw the man that she knew as Lucius looking towards her. "He will be coming back to you."

Hermione sighed, "Sorry."

The blond elder elf grumbled before saying, "You never really had a relationship with anyone, have you?"

"Is it that obvious," asked Hermione. She closed her eyes for a moment before replying, "No; not really. The only time in my life that I might have had a relationship was during my fourth year; Yule Ball, when I went with Viktor Krum."

"How terribly dreadful," stated the elven king.

This caused her to giggle, "Not really, but it was worse when I had found out that Ronald wanted to go with me but didn't buck up the courage to ask me, himself."

Thranduil chuckled darkly, "That ginger snap of a boy, didn't know what he is missing." Hermione gave him a questioning look with her eyes; as he went on to say, "In this life, I can see what is to come. I see great things for you and my son, of this world." He saw the dark look in her eyes, "I know that you don't believe in prophecies Hermione, but your friend Potter even had one and that is why the Dark Lord wanted to get that orb from him; back when the three of you were in your fifth year. Even you coming here was preordained, child."

"You lie," growled Hermione; before turning her head away from the king.

"You may think that way, but I'm not the only one that had seen that you would be coming to Middle Earth." With a moment had passed that neither one of them had spoken; he went on to say, "I would wager that even Gandalf had seen that you would be coming too."

Hermione whipped her head around; towards the man that was speaking to her, "I didn't get that impression."

The elven king with sparkling light of his eyes walked around her, as he said, "No, he wouldn't, would he." He felt like a predator; as he circled around her, almost like his younger self again. "You must know, Hermione that you will be the most powerful woman of all time. Once you get a hold of your new powers here, you will be a great!" Thranduil chuckled darkly, "With a magic weaver like you, who would overpower a king like me?"

The young woman gasped, "You are still the same, no matter what planet you are in; a power hungry fool!"

"I do hunger for power," the elven king growled, "but I'm no fool. You are my son's wife and I will never overstep that, but I will have you as a protector of my people!"

With tears trying to leak out of her eyes; she had a lot to think about, "I will protect all that are unable to protect themselves."

"That's all that I'm asking," stated Thranduil.

Just right after he had voiced those words; his son, Legolas had come running in. Stating that he had to go and follow the river, with his new wife at his side. The elven king had granted the prince's wishes and Hermione followed her husband through the halls of the Woodland Realm and into the unknown world of Middle Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry everyone for a late write, but I hope this settles everyone down for the moment.

Sent to Her Soulmate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 5

Hermione Granger or was it Greenleaf, followed her new husband through the woods. They were running. Trying to catch-up to the Dwarves that she had traveled for a short time with. She had felt sorry for them; seeing that they were such in jail while the Elf King was trying to get information out of them, but she was going to speak with the king once everyone had to calm down enough to see reason. Now that they had found a way to get out of their prison, she knew that talking was not going to happen anytime soon.

Hermione was not liking the Dwarves; making her have to run through the forest, which was hard for her to do. Sure she had followed Harry Potter most of her life, chasing after things that wanted to kill her best friend, but she had hoped that she did not have to do it in another life. She would rather talk things through, do some research and things like that. But no; she had to go running through the forest blindly and with a new husband on top of everything else.

Not knowing what was going through his wife's head; Legolas was running ahead of her, making Hermione believe that he was some kind of ghost. A guardian of the wood. He traveled much faster than what was humanly possible. Then again; he is an elf.

A thought came to the young woman; she knew that she would never catch up with him if she did not use any kind of magic to help her. So Hermione fished out her wand from one of her pockets and pointed it towards herself and said, "Lux quadrupedum fast." Causing her to become light-footed and fast, just like her husband.

She ran and ran, to where she was able to catch up with Legolas; who turned his head towards her, even while he was in motion. He gave her a smirk; not the kind that she had seen either Malfoy of doing, but the kind that nearly caused her to lose concentration and trying not to trip on her two feet. A flutter was making its way from her stomach and trying to make her feel lighter than air, just by the look alone.

' _I wished I had talked to mum about boys before the war had been declared,'_ thought Hermione. It was one of the very few thoughts of being a true girl; while she had only thought about books, grades, and homework before she had ever thought about guys. Even though one year she had talked with her mother about a man's voice being dreamy; when at fifteen she had found Professor Snape's voice alluring, even while he was lecturing. His baritone did wonders to her dreams at night.

When they had reached the river; it was when Hermione learned that there were monsters within the world at large, for there were orcs chasing after the Dwarves. Strong looking and smelling, compelling creatures that carried deadly looking axes, clubs and other weapons that nightmares built for war.

Without thinking; Hermione brought out her hands and yelled out, "Luminatione percutiam orci," which brought out a surge of lightning from the sky and hit the nearby orcs from where they stood; staking and screeching, before following the river or ground.

The ugliest and built looking orc turned towards her with a raised finger, "Witch," along with a strange language for many of the strange creatures to look at her, the ones that were not killed from the lightning strike.

Legolas turned towards her; after slicing one of them down with his sword, "Hermione, RUN!"

"Why," she really did not want to run from a fight, she could help him. "Why should I run?"

The Elf Prince brought out his bow and arrows and started firing, "The one who called you, witch." He took a breath; as he fired another shot, trying to save the Dwarves. "He aims to take you away!"

The words that she had heard had caused an ice feeling within her blood. Her eyes became hard. She raised her hands towards the evil looking creature that still had his eyes on her; yelling out, "DRACO IGNIS!" It brought forth a raging inferno of fire; worthy of dragon's fire, upon the creature that ordered for his men to take her way. She would not deny that she was a witch but she was not going to play a weak little thing for men to take safe/protect or take advantage over. Hermione did not take kind of girl and she will never play a weak thing for anyone to take notice of her.

A voice called out; as it was being carried down the river, "GRANGER!" She turned around and saw the leader of the Dwarves waving his arms, "COME WITH US!" Hermione shook her head no, but Thorin kept on yelling, "WE WILL NEED YOUR POWER!"

She rolled her eyes and called out, "I CAN'T THORIN!" She pointed towards Legolas as she called out again, "I'M MARRIED, NOW!"

The only answer she got from most of the Dwarves were shock looks; as she ran after them, trying to take down as many orcs as she could, along with Legolas following behind her. When the whole group at large had gotten to the last corner of the river bend; Legolas was not paying attention of where all the orcs were and did not notice that one of them was right behind him, Hermione was about to strike the orc with one of her magical spells when an axe had hit the tall creature dead between it's eyes and causing it to fall into the river below.

Both Legolas and Hermione looked towards the Dwarf that threw the axe; who called out, "MY WEDDING PRESENT!" Before Thorin was swept away with his men, who were being carried away by rushing water.

The elf turned towards his wife; with a look of wonder and questions in his eyes, "Why would he do that?" He closed his eyes for a moment and tried again, "Why would he save my life when he could have easily killed me himself?"

Hermione sighed, "I really don't know, Legolas." She looked into his eyes; for him to understand her, "I only knew him and his company for a least a day. He was angry when Gandalf wanted me to travel with them through the forest." She then looked around them; making sure that no other orc was around, "He didn't even know that I had a lot of power."

"Come, wife," stated Legolas. "We should head back to the Woodland Realm, we don't want to be caught out her if more are yet to come."

Legolas wrapped an arm around Hermione's back and led her back to his kingdom; hoping that her powers had not caused her to weaken her ability to walk, he was fearful for her safety. As they had walked. He had noticed that she seemed to be getting stronger than he had first believed. She was not the same woman that he had met. She seemed to be more powerful than anyone has yet to witness and he had seen her control lighting and something that looked as deadly as dragon's fire.

He had heard stories from his father about such fire, it nearly killed him from his days at war. Legolas had even seen his father's scarred face, a time or two. It had nearly broken his heart to see the flawless face of his father's, like that. It made him believe that the Elven King was a true warrior, who feared nothing.

Once the elf prince had led the witch back to the Woodland Realm; he brought them before his father, once more. Who did not look to pleased about the outcome of the wood.

"Why haven't you brought me back the Dwarves? Are they really that hard to track down?"

Hermione was the one that spoke up, "Sorry King Thranduil, but we had a few hundred orcs to attend with and one of them nearly killed your own son." She had a firing glare that she had fixed upon the Elven King, telling him to back off before she did something that he had wished that he had not driven her to do.

Thranduil gulped from the look and took a step back and looked at his son, "Are you alright?"

Legolas glanced down for a moment before saying, "Thorin saved my life, father." He then glanced up and looked into his father's eyes, "He saved me before the river took him and his men away; seeing that an orc had snuck up behind me."

Hermione stepped between the father and son; looking into the king's eyes, "We could follow them and see where they are going?"

"Don't bother," sighed Thranduil as he turned and walked away from the two of them. "The river leads to a massive lake, where they would be nearing a place called Laketown. A town built upon the lake." Hermione saw that he looked a bit older than he had first looked; seeing that stress had finally caught up with him, "They're beyond our reach." The king looked around and asked, "Where's Tauriel, shouldn't she have back with the two of you?"

Legolas sighed, "We lost sight of her at the river." He took a deep breath before going on, "I think she went after the Dwarves. I found that she having a liking to one of Thorin's nephews; a young archer."

Hermione gave her husband a questioning look, "Dark hair and eyes?" When she had gotten a nod; she went on to say with a smirk gracing her lips, "Kili." A dark look came into Legolas' eyes; hoping against hope that she was not smirking about the man that she had spoke of, he would kill the young Dwarf when he gets a chance. Hermione gave a small laugh, "When you caught us; he was flirting with her the whole way here."

"That doesn't surprise me," answered Legolas, before turning and facing his father; he was hiding his relief that the Dwarf liked his childhood friend. "What would you like us to do, father?"

Thranduil had seen the looks that crossed his son's face and knew that the former Miss Granger had her hold upon his son, which she was blind to see since most humans have a hard time knowing what Elves think about. He even had a hard time reading his own son; he sometimes wished that his friend Severus Snape was around, he could almost read him better than Legolas at times. Thranduil wished the young woman a bit of luck for the future and knowing how stubborn she was, she was going to see it for living with Legolas.

"Go after Tauriel and try to get her to see reason and bring her back home," spoke the Elven King. He walked towards his throne and sat down. "Once you return, I need for the gates to be locked and secured before any more orcs come tearing through the forest!"

Hermione did not miss much from the looks that she had gotten from the man that she had known as Mr. Malfoy; a father the boy that tormented her so and she was going to have to keep her eyes open when dealing with him again. She had even seen her own husband's green eyed monster for a moment, before stating that Kili had eyes for the woman elf.

Hermione had seen Ron Weasley looking angry, whenever another boy had talked with her, but this was different. Legolas had a hard cold hate, something that nearly scared Hermione but knew that it was not towards her. She knew that he would never hurt her, he may be overprotective but not aggressive.

Legolas was the only man within Middle Earth that she would trust her whole life with and she was never going to let anything get in the way of that, not even friendships that she had made. It was one of the reasons that she did not want to follow the Dwarves when Thorin had asked her to come with them. Another reason was that she did not want to break Legolas' heart or her values that she made upon their wedding.

"Yes, father," answered Legolas; before turning towards Hermione and laced his hand with hers, leading her away from the throne room and headed towards the gates.

She glanced towards him; ever so slightly, to where she could see him from the edge of her eyesight. She saw that he was a deep thought and wonder what he could be thinking about. Hermione found her own fingers tightening around his, showing him that she was still there.

Legolas turned towards her, where the two could see each other and he gave her a small smile. "Don't worry love," he started with a smooth sounding voice. "We will get through this together."

Hermione's lips wide with a smile and her eyes darken, as she gave him a true smile, "I know." Her eyes sparkle with the knowledge that they held, "And I'm thankful that we're together."

Legolas nearly stopped walking, if Hermione had not kept him on their path. "I'm glad," and it was all that it was needed to say; before they left and followed the river and find the missing woman warrior elf.


	6. Chapter 6

Sent to her Soulmate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 6

Hermione Greenleaf followed her husband through the woods, following the river until it fed into the lake; where the two of them ran into Legolas' childhood friend. Tauriel was a very beautiful elf, from what Hermione could see of her but she did not like Tauriel's attitude towards her. She felt the anger coming towards her in waves.

"Who is this," the red-haired she-elf asked in a heated glare.

Legolas gave his old friend a glare of his own before replying, "This is my wife, Hermione. She is also my soulmate."

"Oh," asked Tauriel insistently. "When was the wedding?"

Hermione could tell that she truly did not know that they had gotten married.

The blond male spoke darkly; it was enough to cause chills to run down her back, "Last night; during the starlight feast," he stopped for a moment and saw no registration through his friend's eyes. "You weren't there, were you?"

"No; I was watching the prisoners." Tauriel glanced towards the lake; as if trying to find answers from it, "I didn't know that your father was doing that." She sighed before glancing at the blond, "Otherwise I would have been there."

Hermione gave a small cough; she hated getting people's attention but things needed to get done, "Where shall we go from here," she took a deep breath before asking, "to find the Dwarves?"

Legolas smirked and glanced towards his wife, "Just like Father said, we will find them in Laketown." He glanced towards the ground around the water, "They have been picked up by one of their fishing boats."

Tauriel sighed, "We'll be there by nightfall." She glanced around to find a better way through the forest to get there. "A good time to sneak in and find them, without having the whole village to see us but those orcs might find them before us."

Legolas shifted into his hunting personality; ready for an attack at any moment, "Then why are we waiting around here, let's get going."

Together the three of them went flying through the forest. Neither one of them were worried about the near future, just trying not to be seen or heard. They did not want their economies to catch wind that they were on their heels.

xXx

Somewhere upon the lake; a Dwarf had a very bad feeling that he was sensing in the air, he just did not know what it could be. He shook his mind when he saw a woman's face. A face that he had only seen once before he and his friends had gone into the forest. He just could not understand why he would be thinking about her. Balin gave up all notions of understanding women a long time ago, but for some reason, he had a feeling that it was not going to be the last that they had seen of her.

Thorin sat down beside him; after seeing the elder having issues of constraining, "This is not like you, Balin. What troubles you?"

The elder chuckled with such hollowness to it, "Don't mind me, Thorin. My mind seems to have a mind of its own, today."

"Come on, old friend," stated Thorin. "What's truly allying you?"

Balin sighed with such weight to it, "I'm sorry Thorin but I have this uneasy feeling." When he saw his leader giving him a nod; he went on to say, "The young woman, the one that followed us to the wood."

"What about her," Thorin asked with such darkness within his voice.

Balin did not want to talk after hearing the tone from the young leader but had to say more, "I really don't think that it will be the last time that we will see of her."

Thorin turned his head slowly towards his elder and gave a dark cold glare, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I think that she will help us," Balin answered without thinking; he really wanted to hit himself over the head, after seeing the look from Thorin. "I really think that she will be the one to save us all."

"If that is so," asked Thorin. "Then why is she a mate to that Elven King's son?" Everyone upon the boat was looking towards the good looking older Dwarf but knew not to get involved with his anger issues. "She is also a witch, Balin. Something my father and grandfather would have killed me for even talking to one!"

"But Gandalf . . ."

"What ABOUT Gandalf," Thorin yelled and looked around. "I DON'T see HIM anywhere." He closed his eyes and sighed, "My grandfather trusted him with the map and key." He opened his eyes, with such sorrow of one who seen too much death in his life, "Why isn't he here to help us?" He looked away; looking towards the Lonely Mountain, "Why did the wizard have to run off and allow her to come with us?"

Balin gulped; Thorin hardly took his anger out on people but it was something that he was glad that he was only talking, this time, around, "I don't know, Thorin." The elder seemed as last as his leader. "All I know was that she was to follow us through the woods, he never said that she would travel the rest of the way with us." Balin had to be the voice of reason, "She is a soulmate to the young elven prince; there is nothing that you can do about it and we have a home to win back."

Thorin turned back to the older Dwarf, "You're right." He raised his arm and wrapped it around the older Dwarf, who had been there for him; like no other has, "You're right, we have a home to win back."

The rest of the journey; they followed what the Bowman had ordered them to do, they were on their way into Laketown; a place that they were not known to.

xXx

Hermione, Legolas, and Tauriel had found themselves inside Laketown; during the late night hours. It had taken them two days journey around the lake to get there, but they were finally there. Most of the way; Tauriel had been studying Hermione, which made the young woman a bit uneasy. Hermione never liked how the purebloods from the Wizarding World studying her because she was a muggle born, it made her feel like she was back, to the world that she was forced to leave behind. All thanks to Harry.

Harry.

If she ever saw her best friend again; she really did not know what she would have done, she has mixed feels towards him at the moment. She wanted to hit him. Kiss him on the cheek in thanks. Hug him that did something for her. But mainly; she really wanted to hit him, making her leave when he needed her the most.

Hermione was the brains. Even the whole Wizarding World said it. She was the brains behind the whole group. The one who had all the answers to any problem that they faced.

But was she able to help them? No, thanks to stupid POTTER; just like his FATHER. Everyone had told them.

 _'Professor Snape was right,'_ thought Hermione. She never ever gave her formal teacher any credit about Harry having a hero issue like his father, but she was starting to see things clearly. _'Oh professor; I wished I had talked to you more often and see why you believed some of the things that you had.'_

Then again; she really had to thank her friend too, _'Without Harry acting on his own, I wouldn't have met my husband. I would live life without knowing about soulmates nor would I enjoy a feeling of such joy, just by him looking at him.'_ She had to admit; she never felt this way, not even towards Ron. _'He was just safe.'_

While she followed the two elves to one of the shacks above the lake; she knew that she did wrong by Ron, allowing him to believe that they were more than friends. All because she was safe with him, not really feeling the love and joy about life; not like she was feeling when she was around Legolas. Other than her magic; he made her feel light on her feet and able to run for ages, battling the world and make it a safer place than it has ever been.

The three of them slipped through a window; seeing three children, running around a table. On the table was a Dwarf; who looked like he could be on his last moments on Middle Earth while two other Dwarves were hovering over him to aid him.

Tauriel had gone to work with giving medical aid for the one on the table; telling the other two what she needed to help him while Legolas was telling them that they need to keep moving. The female elf gave him a hard glare, "You can go, I'm staying to help them."

Legolas then glanced towards Hermione with the look that he gave her; there was no way she was going to say no to him, "Coming, love?"

"Yes," answered Hermione; as she ran out of the window, after him.

While Legolas chased after most of the orcs with his swords; Hermione fired her magic upon them, causing an uproar within the village. Most of the citizens were within their huts and would not know about the fighting that was going on, outside of their homes but they heard alarming searches and saw the two fighting the massive creatures within the shadows.

"You've got a lot to learn to fight with stealth," called out Legolas.

Hermione fired out a fire spell upon one of the orcs before turning towards him and answered, "I really don't see the point of you complaining, Legolas." Just after a loud yelp came from an orc that he had just brought down. "You're making just the same amount of noise as I am."

He slashed at another's throat; before facing her, "Yeah but I'm killing mine!"

"Bombarda," yelled out Hermione; causing a massive explosion, sending all the orcs into the water. "You were saying," she growled out.

Legolas raised his eyebrows at her in wonder; he knew that she could be a force to be reckoned with but he really had no idea that she had such power behind her, he noticed that none of the creatures came back up from the water. "I'm sorry, milady," he knew that he was in trouble if he did not say a word to her. "Please forgive your husband, for he is such a foolish creature."

She gave a giggle, "Sure, why not," before turning around and chase some more orcs down. She hardly noticed that she hardly felt tired anymore. She could fight for days and not tire, it was something that she never experienced back at home. All she could think about was the fight ahead of her and nothing else.


	7. Chapter 7

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 7

It was the middle of the night when Hermione found herself in a town that was built in the middle of a lake. She was told that this was known by the humans that live there; as 'Laketown,' something that was accurately named by what it was. Legolas kept close to her, not allowing her to be anywhere else but with him. It was something that would have bothered her, but not with him.

Hermione noticed that the elves were leading her to one of the huts above the water. She wondered if they knew who lived there.

Legolas went through a window while Tauriel had gone through the door. Hermione was about to do the same, but Legolas had grabbed her and dragged her through the window. All three of them looked around and only saw three human children, along with three Dwarves.

"Help," sounded a very desperate sounding Dwarf, "Kili doesn't have much time."

This caused Tauriel and Hermione to get to work. The two women looked over the one that laid upon the table, with an opened wound on his leg.

"The black orc arrow," asked Tauriel; who was looking at the elder of the Dwarves.

"Yes."

Legolas growled after hearing the answer, "Leave HIM, he's not going to last much longer." He first went and grabbed for his friend, but she moved away from him and then Legolas tried to do the same to his wife, but he did not get that far.

Hermione turned towards him with a heated glare, "Don't!"

"He will die and there is nothing that you can do for him, we have more important things to do."

"If I don't do anything, HE WILL DIE."

This caused many to step away from her, but Tauriel; who managed to only raise an eyebrow, but nothing more.

Hermione had taken a quick breath before going on, "He will survive if I help."

"Why should I allow it," growled Legolas.

"Because his uncle saved your life," stated Hermione in her know-it-all way.

Legolas gave a glare before marching towards the same window that he came in, he turned to look at her before jumping out.

"Leg. . . . ," Hermione's throat closed up before saying anything further.

The remaining elf in the room groaned, "Show off." Causing Hermione to turn towards her, while the female elf said, "He does things like this all the time, don't let it get to you. He will see reason that you were right, he just doesn't like being proven that he's wrong."

The two women had gone to work to save Kili, they knew from their own experiences that it would be a long night.

xXx

"I can't believe THEM," Legolas huffed; as he used a sword on a couple of the orcs that were making their way to him. He turned around, with his sword lifted. He had managed to cut a few of them down. "Why can't they see that they can't HELP HIM?"

An orc had raised his shoulders; before trying to block one of the swings that Legolas had used on him, but it was too late. No one had a chance when an elf was angry. Two more had met their end before he saw the one that he had been looking for, their leader.

"Time to get back to work," before he ran after the biggest and ugliest of the creatures that he had been tracking down.

 **xXx**

The two women had worked throughout most of the night, trying to get Kili live. It was clear to Hermione that her new friend wanted to stay close to the Dwarf and found herself sitting near to one of the windows, glancing out. There was no way that she was going to get any sleep that night.

Kili was talking in his medicated mind, "Are you she, the one who walks in starlight?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Tauriel, who smiled like a woman in love. She had hoped that she looked something like that when she was around Legolas. It was breathtaking to see.

Tauriel smiled softly and stated, "Sleep. You will be better soon."

"No," whispered Kili. "If you are she, I would rather walk beside you, for always."

He then passed.

"Don't say anything, Hermione."

She saw Tauriel turned towards her, who gave her a small smile. "Why would I, when I'm married to an elf and I'm only a human."

The she-elf sighed, "If there were more of you in the world, Hermione. There would be hardly a hatred in the world."

Hermione laughed, "Then the world would have been dull and we wouldn't have precious moments like these to treasure."

"The king did right by Legolas," stated the only elf in the room. "You are a better would-be-queen for a prince like him."

It was their way of settling things with one another. To all honesty, it made things feel better for Hermione.

ROAR . . . . ROAR . . .

She turned back towards the window and saw a massive fireball shooting across the sky.

"Dragon!" She looked towards the elf woman, "No one told me that there was to be a Dragon in all of this!"

"Why do you think that the Dwarves shouldn't make it to the mountain, it was because of that lizard."

One of the Dwarves spoke up, "We needed to go HOME. It was time for us to be HOME."

Hermione had her lips opened and no words had left them. If was one of those moments that she wished she had an answer to more than just from books that she had read.

She turned towards the window and was able to say the only words that she knew that would make Harry smile, "Time to get to work."

"Hermione; whatever you do, don't go after that dragon."

She did not care who spoke the words but she had to save people's lives or many would die because she did nothing, "Don't worry about me." She jumped out of the window and ran from rooftop to rooftop to chase after the dragon.

"I need to save these people."

Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Casting spells to move people from the side. Saving them from the fire blazes that were seconds before hitting their targets. It was time for the beast to know that it was not alone.

A blast of power left her hand, causing a sting upon his body. The lizard with wings turned around to face the pest. Seeing a small human body floating in the air, facing him with anger and hate.

"How is this possible," gasped the winged creature as it glanced at the human within the air. "Mudblood Granger?"

"Do I know you?"

"No," shook the head of the dragon. "I'm the puppet master behind the Young Mr. Potter. The leading performer of his Nightmares. The one that took his parents away."

Hermione gasped out in fear, "Voldemort?"

The dragon chuckled darkly, "Yes, my dear Mudblood. But I must ask, what brings you here?"

"Harry," Hermione said simply. "He sent me here."

"To do what? You alone couldn't save these people."

"Who said she's alone," called out a male voice.

The two turned towards the voice, upon what looks to be the tallest tower in town.

"What are you going to do, bowman?" The lizard laughed darkly, "There is no weapon around that would kill me."

Hermione groaned, "Not this again . . . ."

She raised her hands towards the creature before her and yellowed something that was hardly coherent enough for anyone to hear. A bright light of nothing that anyone had ever seen in their lives had come from the small looking woman, engulfing the dragon.

"NNNNNOOOOO," was heard throughout the land. "THIS IS PURE ENERGY." Some screaming had followed as the light became brighter, nearly like the sun. "MUDBLOOD!"

A huge explosion had occurred and a massive wave of ash and dust through itself in the air, causing Hermione to being carried away to one of the rooftops nearby. Making an uff sound, when she landed.

"Wow," she gasped out. "I didn't know . . . I could . . . do that."

The male voice that she had heard a few moments ago had called out to her, "Come on kitten."

She knew that voice, after hearing her childhood nickname; from a man that she had heard that died. "Sirius?"

"We need to get these people out here," he knew that she was up there. "Kitten, we need to talk about Harry."

This had gotten Hermione to get the energy that she needed to get off of the roof and jump onto the ground, next to the man that she had thought she would never see again.

"What about Harry?"

The man chuckled, "I don't know Hermione, I haven't seen him since I have been sent here. I was hoping that you can tell me."

She had given him a glare, the kind that was given to people like Ron. "I'll tell you on the road."

The two turned towards their joined task, leading the people out of Laketown.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: sorry that it has been while. I hope you like the story so far.

Sent to Her Soulmate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 8

It was a hard road for Hermione. After a few days of running across the forest and then battling a dragon. It was starting to drain what energy she had. Legolas had found his way back to her. Finding out that he was going to head for the mountains because of gut feeling he was having. He had asked if she wanted to go with him.

Hermione declined her husband. Letting him know that the people were going to need help getting Dal and she was going to help them. He had looked like was going to argue with her, but his childhood friend had intervened.

Tauriel had given Hermione a smile, " _Don't worry, young one. Your husband is in good hands."_

It was enough to cause a bit of grief for the young woman but she was being dragged away by her best friend's Godfather. Who seemed to want Hermione at his side. Knowing that they had a long awaited talk in front of them. But that seemed like ages ago to her. Time seems to slip faster and faster. It was enough to realize that she had been going without sleep for many days. Even before coming to Middle Earth, she had not slept much.

Sirius wrapped his arm around the young woman. Seeing that she was stumbling here and there. "What's wrong Kitten? You act like you hadn't slept for a lifetime."

A deep sigh had left her lips without her permission. She hated showing people that she could be weak at times. "No, I haven't. Not since you have fallen through the Veil." She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering when it had occurred. "Harry would have nightmares. Every night. Wishing he could do something different to save your life."

"Poor kid."

"That's not half of it. During our supposed seventh year, Harry, Ron, and I were on the run. After seeing our headmaster fall at the hands of Snape."

"WHAT!" His hands balled up, hoping to hit something. "I KNEW THAT he was NO GOOD SON OF A B-!"

"SIRIUS!" Hermione had yelled at him, seeing that his time in Azkaban had really affected him so.

He calmed down, just as soon as he heard her voice. Knowing it would not do well to stray from her talking about what lead her to that moment. "Sorry, Kitten. But I knew that he was no good, even doing my days in Hogwarts."

With a worried smiled on her face, she went on. "We were camping from one spot to another. Hoping to find clues while we were hiding from the Wizarding World. It was getting hard. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. It was enough to wonder if we were going to be on the run for years on end."

Sirius was starting to feel more worried than he did when he had seen Hermione in Middle Earth. He had hoped that nothing too dangerous had happened.

"Just a couple of weeks before Christmas, Ron had gotten into a fight with us. Saying that we weren't including him in our talking. Because when we had finally had gotten a lead. He had gotten hurt. So we had to take turns carrying a burden on our shoulders. A Horcrux."

"No," pleaded Sirius. "Don't you know how dangerous that kind of magic is? I had to read things like that in my own home. Thanks to my dearest mother."

"I know," stated Hermione with sadness all over her face. "But it was the only thing that would kill Voldemort." As they were walking, she noticed that the terrain was getting steeper. "Ron was gone for many weeks before we had gotten to see him again. I was so mad at him. I nearly wanted to kill him."

Sirius gave a worried look, "You would kill him for abandoning you two? Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but Harry had my wand and I couldn't do more than hit him. It was that night that Ron returned that Harry sent me here. He wanted me to find my soulmate and to live my life happy," tears leaked out of her eyes. "I hate Harry at times. For being this unselfish."

Sirius gave her a sorrowed look. "You would have killed herself to be at his side at the end?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Just like you were doing for James."

Silence overtook them, realizing that they were getting close to where they needed to be. Just as soon as they made it to an overlook. The village at large was able to see the ruined city of Dal. An ancient wonder of its time. Hermione had seen the city's bones of wonder. Seeing in her mind's eye of its pastime glory.

"Welcome to Dal," stated Sirius darkly. "With the dragon gone, we are going to be facing over dangers of the world soon." He looked towards the men. "FIND A PLACE FOR YOUR FAMILIES! I WANT PEOPLE TO FIND SOMETHING TO DO, WE ARE GOING TO NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET!" He then glanced towards Hermione, "We are going to need your magic, Kitten."

She smiled softly, "I'll walk around the city before going into it. I'll cast protective spells from wrongful intentions." Then an idea came to her, "Can you get the people to find armor that they aren't using and pile it in the middle of the city. I have an idea for a spell to use."

A smile that reached from ear to ear showed up on Sirius. "Now that's my girl. Always thinking of things before someone else does."

Together the two plus the masses of the people made their way towards the ruined city. Once there Hermione split away from the others and made her way around it. Casting every spell that would help with the coming storm. War.

A thought had come to her, even while nearly half way around the city. ' _What if the attack would happen in the air or underground?'_ Realizing that she was going to have to do even more spells within the city, to protect it from another wave of questions within her head. ' _What are the numbers that we're going to be facing? What kind of creatures?'_ It was enough to give her a headache.

Once she was done with the outer wall. Hermione made her way into the city. Towards the center, where Sirius and many of the men had piled loads of armor onto the ground. She had also seen that most of the people had also equipped themselves with armor as well. Mostly helmets.

"What do you have in mind, Hermione?"

She moved her wand over the massive armor pile. "Motus quasi miles armatus." As soon as an army was built out of thin air. Hermione waved her wand again. "Custodi et defende periculis." Causing the army to find any weapons that were not being used to arm themselves for the upcoming fight.

As soon as she was done with that task. Hermione could barely stand on her own two feet. Sirius came running towards her and had managed to catch her before she had fallen and hit her head.

"Easy there, Kitten. You need to rest."

"I can't," she grumbled. "There is a lot more that I need to do."

"No Hermione," he said sternly. "You need to rest." He looked up and saw his son standing nearby. "Come, son." He waved the boy over. "I need you take Hermione and find a place to where she can rest."

"Father, you haven't told us how you know her?"

"She's a friend of the family, son. She had even saved your father's life, in another time." He noticed the uneasiness in the boy's eyes. Looking for all to see the disbelief that he holds for him. Sirius grabbed the boy's arm, a show that the boy needed to listen. "I don't have time to tell you everything, son. But I need to do what I've asked of you."

"Yes, father."

"That's a good lad."

"I know a place," stated the boy.

"Good, we will follow." Sirius picked Hermione up into his arms and followed his son across the city. Making its way towards the old palace. The furthest building from the Dwarfs dwelling as much as possible. "Why here, son?"

"Because," he turned towards Sirius, "she is important to you. You don't want her hurt if she still asleep when the war has started."

"Good point," stated Sirius. Wishing that he had thought of it, himself.

By the time that they had gotten to the old castle, he had wished that the place was much closer than he was before. When they had found a room that was in the most middle. He was sorry that he had not be working out as much as he should have. It was not because Hermione was heavy. By all means she was not but carrying something long distance really did him in. Once he had placed her in a bed, he fell into it next to her.

"Father! I don't think this is proper, she does have a husband after all."

Sirius turned towards his son, "What makes you say that?"

"The blonde elf. The way he looks towards her. I just know that she is his wife.""

Sirius closed his eyes for a moment. "I wouldn't do anything improper towards her, son. She is more like a daughter to me than anything else." A couple of tears had leaked his eyes. "I had almost thought I would never see her again."

He looked towards a window that lead into the middle courtyard. "The sun will be setting soon. We have many things that needs to be done before tomorrow. I also need to have a talk with the Dwarves before the night truly sets upon the land."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go get your sisters. I want all of you in the room tonight. I will even sleep here, if I have a chance at rest that is."

Together the two left the room, leaving Hermione behind. Who was lost to the world around her. Allowing herself to dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

" _Hermione," a long distant voice called to her. She knew that voice. A voice of someone that she had called brother, friend. Time seemed to have passed since she had longed to hear his voice again._

" _HARRY," she yelled out in desperation. She could not find him._

" _Hermione, I'm sorry."_

 _Her heartbeat started to pick up. Nearly overpowering her. Causing her to worry even more._ 'What was he sorry for?'

" _I wanted you to have a life away from war." She heard the pain in his voice. "All I did was send you to another war. Please forgive me. I just know that you wouldn't have been happy with Ron."_

" _I understand Harry." She really did. She knew he meant well and everything. But she still had a heart that told her that she was needed in Middle Earth more than she did in the Wizarding World. "You did the right thing, Harry. I had found my soulmate. I just haven't had the time to enjoy our time together, yet."_

" _Are you at least happy?"_

 _Was she happy? For the most part, she was. She was happy to learn new things. New cultures. New languages that even Harry or Ron would ever have dreamt of hearing._

" _I am." She smiled. "I even saw Sirius."_

" _Don't pull my leg, Hermione. That isn't funny and you of all people should know not to do something like that." He sounded sterned. It was not like him to sound like that. She was not making fun of anything but knew where he was coming from. His disbelief that his Godfather would be somewhere else than to be with him._

" _He's where I'm at Harry, he was sent to Middle Earth for some reason."_

" _Really?" There was a pause before he asked, "Does he seem happy?"_

" _Not really, not without you, Harry. But he has made a life for himself. You should be proud of him, he has a son and two daughters." She wrapped her arms around her. "I have to be truthful Harry, I'm scared."_

" _No Hermione. You're the bravest woman that I have ever known. Second to my mother, of course."_

" _Of course," she echoed with a smile. She could never picture herself to be in Lily Potter's shoes but knew if it were her son on the line. Hermione would do what Lily had done for her own son. "I don't believe I'm brave Harry. I act before thinking and I think that's what gets me into trouble." She took a brief pause. "I even acted before thinking when it came to following you across the world. Hoping to fight the evil before it took us."_

" _I don't have much time Hermione. I wanted to say goodbye before I come back to life in our world."_

" _Back to life? What do you mean?" She was worried. She had hoped that she had heard wrong._

" _You were right about the prophecy. About me having to have to die before Voldemort does. You were right."_

" _I don't mean to be right!" She was so angry with herself._ 'Why do I always have to be right?'

" _Except I have one chance to go back and kill him myself. Before he is able to make more, I just wanted to say goodbye and that I love you. I had wished more than anything that you were my sister."_

" _Same here Harry. Same here." She took a gulp of air, hoping to fight back the emotions in order to say one last thing to him. "I love you too, Harry. And I thank you for your unselfish nature."_

 _The sounds around her echoed. To where nothing could be heard. Like distant music, trying to make its way across the water. But the sound becomes distorted. Then soon, nothing._

Hermione opened her eyes. Tears falling from her eyes. Realizing that it was all but a dream. A bittersweet dream. She wondered if her dream was trying to cope with the fact that she was no longer home. Trying to come up with a scenario to where she was not able to talk to Harry again.

After a while of just laying on a bed. Realizing that she was not going to get any more sleep that night. Hermione climbed out of bed. Seeing that Sirius' three children were also asleep in the same room with her, but no Sirius. She made her way towards the door and slowly opened it and closed it behind her.

"Where are you going, lady?"

Hermione had nearly jumped before facing the man, who had spooked her. She saw that it was one of the villagers. Guarding the door.

"Where is their father?"

The man gave her a tilted look. "He's in the courtyard with the Elven King Thranduil. In his tent."

"Thank you, I'll make my way to them then." She turned towards the nearest stairs and made her way down them. Hoping that she would meet with them before any one of them had gone to bed.

Hermione had somehow had found a way into the inner courtyard. Seeing the tent stationed near where she had entered the massive inner space. As she made her way closer to the tent, one of the elf guards turned towards the tent and spoke in their language.

"Hermione," asked a voice that she had heard only a couple of days ago.

"Yeah," she answered back.

The tent's flap moved to one side, allowing the elvish king and Sirius to stand out. Along with Gandalf the Grey. "My dear, where is my son? Where is Legolas?"

Hermione sighed, she knew that he would be worried about his son. She was even worried about him. He should have been back about now. "I don't know. He was heading for the mountains. Saying that he had a feeling that he needed to check out."

The blonde elf gave her a heated look. "Why didn't you go with him, he is after all your husband."

"I couldn't leave these people defenseless, Lucius. I just couldn't." She had tears coming down her cheek.

"Oh yes. I know all about your protective measures that you had put on the city." He shook his head. "You could have gotten yourself killed if it hadn't been for Black to save you." He saw the surprised look on her face. "You wore your magical core to its limit, child. Haven't you realized that you needed to rest when someone is yelling at you for you to do it?"

"No." She shook her head. "I haven't been able to sleep since your sister-in-law cast Sirius into the Veil. All because Harry couldn't sleep. Then we were on the run and I wonder why?! We have been running from Death Eaters. Something that you don't know anything about!"

"I don't," the blonde said simply. "But I died in my own house when Potter and Weasley escaped from it. Moments after their escape, the Dark Lord came and had gotten angry that he killed me."

After a moment of no one talking, Sirius spoke up. "What are you doing here, Kitten? You should be sleeping."

"I had a dream," Hermione stated. "It was about Harry and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Was he alright?" Sirius came and gave her a hug. Hoping that nothing bad had happened to him.

"For the most part," she did not want to tell him that he had died. At least for a moment. "The war will be ending there soon."

Gandalf spoke with hidden knowledge in his eyes, "We should be planning our own war."

The four made their way into Thranduil's tent. Surrounding a table that had a map on it. Each one speaking their own version of what the war should be in the morning. While the four argued about being the true voice of reason. A figure known as Bilbo Baggins had made his way into the tent.

"Bilbo," exclaimed Gandalf with cheerfulness. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be in the mountain with the Dwarves?"

"I was," he spoke simply. He turned towards Hermione, giving her a smile. "You were only with us through the Mirkwood Forest and yet you had gotten under Thorin's skin."

"Excuse me, I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucius turned towards his daughter-in-law with a hidden smile. "He means my dear that ever since you had joined them on their journey. Thorin Oakenshield had set his eyes on you." He walked around her to making his meaning known to what he was saying. "Like a predator does. Circle around, hoping that you only see him. Knowing that he is the only one that you should ever want in a man. But you weren't looking."

The blonde elf walked away from her. Leaving her cold from the experience. He was acting his Death Eater normal self at the moment.

"Leaving him wanting more. Unknownst to him that you are his sickness, nearly as much as his king's treasure that he holds dear." His eyes became dark from the painting that he was giving to the young woman. "You are his downfall, my dear. Knowing now that you are married. To his greatest enemies' son."

Hermione stepped back from the intensity of the situation that she was given. ' _This can't be true. Thorin Oakenshield was nothing more than a grump to be hold.'_

Bilbo made a noise to get everyone back towards him. "Anyways. I tried giving him the King's Jewel, but he wouldn't touch it. Saying that it wasn't the greatest treasure that he had been searching for, after all." He gave her a heated look. "I sure hope you didn't put a love spell on the man. His people really needs him back. He's acting like he has Gold Fever but not for any gold for the volts of the mountain."

"I didn't do anything, I swear."

Gandalf sighed deeply. "I may have done something but I had thought I was giving him a gentle thought for him to trust you. At least until you got near the Woodland Realm. I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction."

Hermione shook her head with heat within her eyes. "That's why we don't play around with spells that deal with love." She turned towards Bilbo with a sigh, "I have a feeling that you have a plan and I'm not going to like it."

"To use you as bait? Then yes that is my plan," stated a cheeky hobbit.

The elven king spoke darkly, "I'm not liking this plan. Especially when Legolas comes back. He's going to want to kill the Dwarf King himself."

Sirius sighed, as he closed his eyes. "What other choice do we have?" He opened his eyes when he saw Hermione's worried look. "But I will be with you, every step of the way, Kitten."

"Same here," stated Lucius. His demeanor was getting darker than anything that Hermione had seen before. "I'm going to give my son a lecture when I see him again."

Gandalf turned towards Bilbo, "You should get some sleep. You're going to need it in the morning."

"No," he shook his head. "I should be getting back."

"With all the armies building up for war, I think not." Gandalf looked out of the tent and called for one of the wandering villagers over, who was to take Bilbo to bed.

"What are you going to do," Sirius asked Hermione.

She looked around, "I should add some protective measures before heading back to sleep."

"How much are you going to add," asked the angry elven king. "One of your built knights nearly cut my hair before realizing that I wasn't a threat."

"Sorry," Hermione blushed. "I just thought of what if our enemies come attack us from the ground or the air. I need to add a few things to protect the people."

"You're not going to listen to reason, will you?"

"Nope."

The king through his hands up, "Fine. Just do one thing."

"What?"

"Have Black come with you. I don't want to hear you falling off a tower because you're too tired to function."

Hermione knew that there was no room for argument. Especially when she wants to get things done before dawn. She nodded her agreement before leaving the tent, with Sirius alongside her.

Time seemed to have passed slowly for Hermione and Sirius. Instead of going around the city like she did before. She decided to find the tallest tower and cast a spell from there. Hoping that she could do two spells from there and be good.

She managed to find such a tower near the bell tower. Hermione stood in its middle, after leaving Sirius in the stairway and out of the way of her spells. He would no longer bear the force of such power, knowing that he was merely human.

Hermione closed her eyes, waved her wand and hand towards the empty space. "Ima desuper urbi praesidio sit. Ne dimittatis eos qui faciunt voces." Her voice had an edge of authority. Letting her protective spells have no room for error. She was the Bright Witch of Her Age. She might as well enforce the meaning behind her words to make that statement true.

Once she was done, Hermione had lowered herself onto her knees. Catching her breath from using such energy. Something that she had never noticed before. Or was it that she only became stronger because of her being in Middle Earth.

"Hermione," Sirius called out, while he climbed the rest of the way to get into the tower. Seeing her on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," she spoke softly. "I think I should be getting back to bed."

"Here," he came to her and lifted her off the ground. "Kitten, you give this old man a reason to have gray hair."

She giggled, "Oh Sirius, you look handsome either way."

Sirius made his way towards the stairway with a worried look on his face. "No chance on installing moving stairs, would you?"

She shook her head. "Not tonight."

He smirked and swung Hermione onto his shoulder. To where he was able to carry her better and to balance their weight. As he went down the stairs. A shriek left her lips, calling out his name.

"Off to bed, for you."

Hermione laughed. Not realizing that she needed a little monkeying around. She missed her moments with her two best friends. But having Sirius around, nearly made her forget that she was a world away. Her eyes dropped once more, feeling her body swaying from side to side. As Sirius was making his way down and up towards another building.

' _Where are you Legolas?'_ It was the last fleeting thought that she had before the darkness took her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the sun making it's way up over the verizon. Hearing people talking through the streets below. Told Hermione that she should get going. She knew that she was nothing more than mere bait for the war to come to an end. Hopefully without a war but she never know. People do change faster than anything that she had ever seen before.

She crawled out of the bed. Seeing that Sirius had just woken up from sleeping on the floor. Near his children. ' _He really has changed and for the better from what she had seen so far.'_

"Come, Hermione," Sirius whispered. "Let's leave the children to sleep. We have a lot of final planning to do."

She nodded her understanding and followed him out of the door. Like the night before, there was the guard. Still guarding the area.

Sirius sighed, "You know that you really didn't have to guard the room."

"I know sir. But I really didn't know what else I should do."

The man seemed young from a distance but when looking towards him, Hermione saw his true age. More close to his late fifties. Along with the knowledge that the man did not know how to use a weapon. She also noticed that the man was blind. It was something that she would have never realized unless she was looking hard enough.

"I have stopped a few people from wanting to wake you up around dawn. I don't them that it was not the best time since you hardly slept lately."

Sirius placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "You're a good man John. I will never ask anything more than that." He turned and lead Hermione towards the stairs. Before going down, Sirius turned back. "Keep an ear out for my children. They tend to want to be in dangerous places."

"Will do, sir."

When the two had reached the courtyard. Hermione turned towards Sirius. "What do you know about John?" She looked towards the area that had just left. "Yesterday I had sworn that he had seen me or something."

Sirius smiled fondly, "He was born blind. He had a hard time growing up but managed to hone in with his hearing. So well in fact that he could hear anything and everything that was within a building." He laughed. "He married well until she died in childbirth."

"Oh, no."

"It's alright. I found him one day, humming. He found a way to fish and was able to catch his food without help." Sirius lead Hermione towards the lonely tent in the courtyard. "Ever since my children seemed to find their way to his house. Helping him with whatever needed helping. Sure helped me when I had to go to work."

When the two entered the tent. They saw that Gandalf was there, as well as the elven king. It was enough to let Hermione know that they were ready for the confrontation with the Dwarves. She really hoped that everyone was wrong about Thorin Oakenshield and his ever need of her.

' _For God's sakes, I'm a married woman.'_

Gandalf walked up towards the young woman with a smirk on his face. "Are you ready for this, child?"

"No," she stated harshly. "Why do I have to clean up everyone's messes these days. First I had to track down the Dwarves. Stop a dragon. Lead the people to Dal. Then face the Dwarves again. What next?"

"Overtake the world with grace and love," asked Sirius with a serious look face.

Lucius laughed, "She's not destined for such a fate as that, Black. But there is one man who is and he isn't ready for such a title. At least not yet."

"Who," asked Hermione, as she looked him.

A smirk graced his lips, "It's not my place to tell. You see. He may not be ready for a long time. But he knows that is he born to it."

"That's very cryptic."

Gandalf jumped in. "We should start heading out, while the day is still good to do it."

Together the group of four had made their way towards the front gates. Where everyone had found a horse to ride or in Lucius' case, a large stage. To plan was for Hermione to ride with Sirius, under a cloak that would conceal her from view.

Once she was placed on the back of the horse with Sirius. Lucius had handed Hermione a very large cloak. It looked to be a sage color with gold, which shimmered under the sunlight. She wrapped the fabric around her. Leaving none to see who was under the breathtaking garment.

"Ready," asked Sirius. His only response was shimmering fabric covered arms wrapped around his body.

As soon as they had left the gates. The massive army of elves followed them. Like a well-oiled machine. Unified and acting as one.

Lucius whispered for only Hermione could hear. "You look better in that cloak than Legolas ever did."

She became embarrassed that she leaned her head into Sirius' back. Hoping that no one would see her face, since it was the plan to begin with.

After a few feet out of the gates. The elves were divided in half, to where half of the army was ahead of the group, as well as behind the group. Acting as a living buffer between the four and whatever dangers that resided out in the open.

"Tell me when we get there," whispered Hermione. "I really wish my husband was here."

Lucius glanced towards the shimmering cloak, hoping that he would get through her thunk. "Look into your magic, Hermione. Use it to find your soulmate. It will show you where he is."

She took a calming breath, hoping that she would be able to do it. She closed her eyes. ' _Show me Legolas.'_

After a moment of nothing. Her brain opened up to her. Showing her husband on a horse, along with Tauriel. The horse was running down the mountain. Seeing the muscles working on the horse. Seeing that his run was the fine line of life and death.

"Something is wrong," Hermione spoke the words out loud. "His running the horse to a near death."

"That does not sound like Legolas unless he found something."

Her mind brought the image closer, to where she was able to see his lips moving. It looked like that same words haven been repeated.

"Hermione, war is coming." She opened her eyes and looked towards the elven king. "I saw his lips and that's what he said."

"Something's coming then."

The group of four, plus the massive army of elves were nearing the cave in looking gates. The army of elves had stopped, but the group of four had managed to move towards the front. While the elves did their military dance to move out of the way.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," demanded a strong ruling voice from above. "YOU'RE ASKING FOR WAR IS IT?"

"Listen to reason, Thorin Oakenshield." Lucius sounded like he could be somewhere else than dealing with the Dwarf.

Sirius spoke up, "We are here for you to guarantee your promises Thorin, as a king should."

"NEVER, THIS IS THE GOLD OF MY PEOPLE AND THE GEMS OF MY LATE GRANDFATHER. I WOULDN'T TRADE ANY OF THAT FOR ANYTHING THAT YOU HAVE."

Sirius turned his head towards Hermione, whispering. "It's time for you to reveal yourself."

She nodded, with a bit of help from Sirius she was able to get off the horse without showing who she was. When she placed herself between Sirius and Lucius. It was when she pulled back the hood, allowing everyone to see who she was.

"No," Thorin declared softly. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione had noticed that he was not yelling at her to making his voice sound kingly. Like he had something to prove towards the men. But he seemed more respectful towards her.

"I'm here to prevent a war, Thorin." She raised her arms up. "No one deserves to die over a misunderstanding." With one hand she pointed toward Sirius. "He is asking from one leader to another. Help in restoring the city of Dal."

"NO. Why should I, when his ancestor was the one who missed his shot. Not killing the dragon before coming into our lands!"

"You don't have to worry about that dragon anymore Thorin. It's gone, I destroyed it."

Thorin looked at her in surprised. Just like any of the other Dwarves but it was Balin that spoke. "My dear lady, I surely hope that you're joking."

"She's not," stated Sirius. "I was there when it happened. I was going to use my last black arrow on the beast when she took him down."

Thorin shook his head. "I don't believe you. You would have to be more powerful than Gandalf."

The wizard in question spoke up, "She is. Hermione is more powerful than any knowledge that has ever been taught to any wizard on Middle Earth. Meaning, she has nothing else to learn but life itself."

Hermione turned towards Gandalf with a surprised look on her face. ' _I don't have anything else to learn? Is that possible? But what about my studies that I should have learned in seventh year?'_

"Who told you my weakness," Thorin asked with such sorrow in his face. "The one woman who I can't seem to forget these days." His eyes became dark. "A woman who married my enemy's son."

Hermione fisted her hands. Trying to control the building energy that wanted to strike at Thorin. She knew that it would only cause more trouble than anything. ' _I should have used Harry's cloak and followed him to Professor Snape. Where I could have learned to control one's emotions.'_

"I did," spoke up a small voice.

"SHOW YOURSELF," yelled Thorin. Acting like a child who wanted answers.

Bilbo Baggins stepped out of the shadows of the other Dwarves. "I told them."

"Why," asked Thorin, with a threat hidden in his voice.

"Because, I miss the Thorin that leads his people on a journey. The one who would sacrifice anything that he had, to save his men." The hobbit shook his head. "The one who would pay for his promises. The king that I have seen on the road to here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you have seen Hermione Granger, you became an orc. Taking what you believe is yours." He looked towards Hermione and gave a sad smile. "She isn't yours to take, Thorin. Her free will has chosen another path."

"Get out," growled Thorin. "GET OUT. I don't want to see your face again."

Bilbo stumbled as he ran towards the rope line. Trying to get out of a place that he was no longer welcome. Making Hermione to see red. Without thinking, her right had risen towards Thorin and a spell hit him at his chest. Causing the King of the Under the Mountain to fly back into his keep.

"THORIN," many of the Dwarves called out towards their leader.

Balin turned towards Hermione, "You have no right to fire upon him like that!"

"HE HAD NO RIGHT TO BE RUDE." She looked towards the other Dwarves. "Do you think he's the same Dwarf that led you across the country? Seeking out your home and take it back from a dragon. Has he been the same?"

The Dwarves looked at one another, just as Bilbo made his way towards Gandalf, who put him on the horse behind him.

After the Dwarves had looked at each other, they responded as one. "NO."

Hermione smiled sadly at them. Just as her magic woken up. Allowing her see what was going on around them. She saw an army of Dwarves coming towards them. Then a flash later, under the earth from the other side of the mountain. An army of orcs was making their way towards them. When she was able to see the world before her again.

"An army of Dwarves are on their way here, as well as an army of Orcs."

"WHAT," yelled from everyone around them.

Thorin had managed to get back to his post as if he had not be blasted before. "That must be my cousin, Dáin Ironfoot. I had sent a message to him."

"But what about the orcs that are coming," asked Bofur. "What are we going to do about them, since they will upon us at any moment?"

"Then we will wait," stated Thorin darkly.

Sirius turned towards Hermione, who looked worried. "Why do I have a bad feeling about all of this?"

"You're not the only one," answered Hermione.

A few minutes had passed and the great army of Dwarves came over the ridge line. Coming into the valley below. Showcasing their armor. Leading them was a redheaded Dwarf, on a hog. Yelling out, "WHERE'S THORIN?"

Moments later, it became an all-out war after the orcs dug their way into the valley. The war had truly begun for everyone that was within a ten-mile radius. No one was truly safe. War was upon them.

' _I hope my spells hold up,'_ wished Hermione, as she glanced towards the city of Dal. ' _Harry I wish you were here.'_

She fired off a fire curse towards the orcs. Causing many to scream and burn. Leaving behind an awful stench.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Hermione did not understand how she ended up this way. She remembered the war breaking out and somehow, Thorin Oakenshield was battling alongside her. She also did not remember how he had gotten out of the mountain.

All she does remember was the fact that she had been using the killing curse. Ever since the war has started and it has been weighing her down. Before she was sent to Middle Earth, she had not once used the forbidden spell. But she could not stop using it. It was the only thing that kept the nightmarish creatures back.

"WOMAN," yelled Thorin. "STOP KILLING. Women aren't supposed to kill and fight. They are supposed to raise children and cook."

This caused Hermione to become even madder. With a turn of her wrist, she took down ten fully grown orcs in one blow. "YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT, ONE MORE TIME?"

Thorin huffed, "You're not a practical woman."

"No," Hermione agreed. "I am not."

The two stayed close together. Hermione did not understand the reasoning behind the great picture of why she was at his side. But she had a bad feeling if she did not. Like the world going into the great doom and gloom, if she allowed him to leave her side.

"We need to go to the old fortress. It's the only way I know to get to their leader. Cut the head of the snake and the rest will run for their lives."

Hermione turned towards him with a question, "How do you know that?"

"There are orcs. They have to have a leader to function and give the order."

It was then that Hermione followed Thorin, Kili, and Fili to the old fortress. She opted out of riding a ram. She decided to run up the short distance of a mountain. Her magic has gotten stronger. Ever since Harry had sent her there.

When the group of four reached the lower part of the fort. Thorin told his nephews to spit up.

"No Thorin, I really have a bad feeling about that."

"Than what would you like to do," he turned to her with a glare. "I don't think you have any power to detect them, do you?"

"Yes, as a matter of a fact I do."

Kili gave his uncle a worried look. "Uncle, why won't you allow Lady Hermione to help us? I mean she doesn't mean us any harm."

"Fine," the leader huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione smiled cheekily at the Dwarf before whispering a spell. Her hands moved before her showing her everything that she needed to know. She saw all of the orcs, making their way in the shadow of the fortress.

"They're everywhere."

"It's a trap," growled Thorin, as he and his two nephews drew out their swords. "It's time that we finish this."

The four stood firmly of where they were, waiting for the ambush of their enemies. The ones that had planned to surprise them. They did not wait long. The orcs came out of the fortress, seemly as if it was given birth to the masses that came charging out.

Hermione wasted no time, she shot every one of them with the green power that she loathed to use. ' _When this is all over, I hope I don't have to use it again.'_ It was causing her to have a bad taste in her mouth. Her soul to become dark and uncaring. ' _I'm becoming a Death Eater. How horrid that I had to become the one thing that I didn't like about my world.'_

When no other orcs were coming to attack Hermione, she turned towards Thorin. She saw him battling with a big white orc. The biggest that she had ever seen so far. Realizing that this was the orc that took Thorin's family away from him. Most of his friends. His life.

Hermione knew that if she did not do anything. Thorin was going to die from his ego. It was written all over his face. Letting her know that she had to do something, even if he was not going to be happy with her.

' _It might be the only thing that would get him to stop having feelings towards me.'_

She closed her eyes, "One more killing curse. That's all that I need to do, just one more." Her eyes set on her focus. Hermione brought everything before her that ever caused her to hate in her life. Voldemort and his Death Eaters, who left Harry all alone without a family. "Avada Kedavra!"

The streak of green magic had hit its target dead on. Causing the massive orc to fall over backwards. Leaving a fuming Dwarf on his feet, with a risen sword.

Thorin turned towards her, "What did you do that for? I nearly had him."

She had thrown a few more killing curses towards the other orcs that were battling with Kili and Fili. Leaving the two Dwarves to look at her in disbelief.

"If I had allowed any of those orcs to live. They would have killed you, long before you blinked." She turned towards the valley bellow, seeing that the war had not lessened any. "The world has it issues Thorin, don't make too personal when someone is there trying to help you."

She closed her eyes. Waiting for the yelling to start from the Dwarf, none came. Just when she was about to open them again, a woosh sound was sounded. Along with a scream of an eagle above her.

Hermione glanced up and saw the great golden eagles. Each one of them was carrying boulders between their claws. Along with a man on one of their backs.

"The eagles have come again," spoke Fili in amazement.

"Again," asked Hermione as she turned towards the Dwarves that came and stood next to her. Watching the scene below.

Thorin smiled, "Just a couple of days before meeting you. We were cornered by the orcs that we were battling moments ago. We were trapped, with nowhere to go. These eagles took us away from the dangers that we were facing. They even saved my life."

He turned towards her with a look of lost on his face. "What are we to do now? Knowing that the war is ending soon."

"Rebuild," stated Hermione. "You have a whole new life ahead of you. A kingdom of your own to manage." She turned towards him. Hermione needed him to understand. "And a new trade route to manage. You have new opportunities Thorin. Show the people of Dal and the elven kingdom of Mirkwood. That you are willing to open your doors to assist and they will do the same for you."

"What are you going to do after the war?"

She smiled, seeing that the orcs were being taken care of and also saw that the city did not get attacked. All supposed danger was pushed back by the power that she set into the walls of the city.

"I might travel. Get to know Middle Earth a bit better than I do know." She turned towards Thorin with a sad smile. "It's time for us to live our lives that we were meant to. You have your kingdom, Thorin. I have a husband, who is a prince to your elven neighbors." She placed a hand on his shoulder, just like she had seen Sirius do with a couple of people. "This is goodbye Thorin."

He nodded. "I don't understand where this idea came from."

"What idea?"

"That you were to be mine."

Hermione did not look at him when she answered. "You have Gandalf to thank for that. He placed a spell to guarantee me safe passage through the wood. Hoping that it would prevent you from not wanting me to travel with you."

She started walking down the ridgeline, making her way back down into the valley below. She knew that none of the Dwarves were going to follow her anytime soon. They had already established their understanding for one another. There was no need to be near each other again.

On the way down the mountain, she ran into Legolas. Who came and gave her a hug. The kind that told Hermione that she was home.

"I have been looking for you," stated the elf with worry. "Why were you up there?"

"Protecting Thorin from himself." She looked behind Legolas for a moment. "Where did you come from, you nearly missed the war?"

A smirk graced his lips, "I had to drop by the city to make sure that everyone would be safe. Seeing that you had been hard at work! Saw father for a moment."

Hermione saw the dark look in his eyes. Believing that something bad has happened. "What happened, Legolas?"

"He didn't like how I traveled long and far. Seeing the place where my mother had died." Hermione was starting to feel sick in her stomach. Wishing that she went with him instead. "Also leaving you behind didn't set well with father. He banished me from coming home, he didn't say anything about you."

"I'm not going back without you." She looked into his eyes, hoping that he would believe her. "I will go anywhere that you go."

"Thank you," he whispered softly. He took her hand and led her back towards the valley. Making sure that no one needed them before they rode out.

The two found Gandalf, among the many that were wandering around. "Hermione, it's good to see you, my dear."

Hermione sighed and looked around. "Did we lose a lot of people?"

"Not as many as we could have." He smiled at her. "We would have lost a deal more if you hadn't put those spells on the walls of the city like you did. The people would thank you if they knew it was you that had done it."

"No," she shook her head. "I don't want to be worship like that. I'm just glad to be of help."

"We should be going," state Legolas when he found his horse.

Thranduil came riding up to them. "I'm glad that I have caught you." The king looked towards his son. "I'm sorry for my anger son, I would be honored if you would come home."

"No father," Legolas looked towards Hermione. "I think we will be going."

"Where would you go?"

"Don't know."

Just as Legolas was about to whistle for his horse to come, King

The king thought about something for a moment before speaking. "There is a young man that you should befriend. A ranger who is traveling alone in wilds out west. He would be of interest soon enough."

"Who is he?"

"He will tell you when he's ready. But he is known by many as Strider." The king gave a small smile. "Your mother would have been proud."

With a nod and a whistle, Legolas' horse came to him. Which he climbed up and then helped Hermione to get on with him. Together the two rode out. Towards the West.

Hermione looked back for a moment. Seeing many people, elves, and dwarves waving towards her. Feeling a sense of dread but also enlightenment. Knowing that she had saved many.

She waved back before wrapping her arms around her husband. The one man that she would never have pictured to be her soulmate. But glad to have him nonetheless. She closed her eyes for a moment, ' _I wish life can get a bit simple from here.'_

THE END

OR IS IT?


End file.
